The Apology: Extended
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: Eric & Jackson share a tent seperate from the others after the incident in the episode Scratch, Eric has more to apologize for than stealing the tapes & revealing Jackson's secret... Minor  Slash! Rated T for language, Plz Read & Review :D


The Apology: Part Deux

SwaggSoMean: *Bounces into room* Hello folks & welcome to my first Flight 20 Down FanFic! :D *adjusts tie* now let's jump right into things, shall we? Ok, so I know that Eric apologized to Jackson about watching his tape & spilling his secret & all that jazz in Scratch, but because I'm in love with this pairing I had to add a drop of slash or two :3

Eric: HEY! I'm not gay!

SwaggSoMean: Hmm, if you're not gay, then you won't care if I do this *walks over to Jackson & rips off his shirt*

Jackson: 0.0

Eric:…Ok, maybe a little

SwaggSoMean: I thought you'd see thing my way :3

Jackson: Uhhh…this kid doesn't own us *desperately trying to cover himself* can somebody gimme a new shirt, I'm gonna get sunburn :/

Eric: He also doesn't own Flight 29 Down *pulls out sunscreen lotion* no need to put on a shirt chief, I've got you covered ;]

Jackson: *Gulps*

SwaggSoMean: *Pulls out camera* On with the show! :DRegular text/talking_Thoughts & word emphasis_

**[WARNING!]-Minor slash & language!**

* * *

><p>Eric lie in the tent, worn out &amp; worried [AN-I know they only had one tent in the show, but in my story there are 3 for obvious reasons :P]/ Normally he wouldn't give a rat's ass about causing some trouble, hell he thrived on it!

Tonight though…tonight had him thinking about a few things, one major thing…well, _person_ in particular.

Jackson.

The boy laying directly across from him, sleeping like a log during the storm of the century.

Eric rose up a little to get a glance at the boy who's name kept surging through his brain. _'At least one of us won't be a zombie tomorrow…guess it's a plus that I get to share a tent with someone who doesn't snore.'_

Just then a loud clap of thunder rang out over the island bringing with it lightning that struck a little to close to home & a slight rumble that vibrated the flimsy tent.

'_Course I'd take snoring over this chaos any day.'_

As Eric sat there taking in the light show cause by the storm he heard Jackson stir, no doubt woken up by the lightning.

Eric shuffled back a little to give the taller boy some room to stretch out his legs as he up, rubbing his eyes with a growl.

"So much for 8 hours" Jackson whispered to himself as he began to search for his lantern in the darkness.

"I gave up a long time ago" Eric spoke from his, giving Jackson a slight start.

"Jesus, gimme a heart attack why don't you" Jackson replied flicking on his lantern, flooding the tent with a dim light & dragging his backpack over.

Eric chuckled "Sorry chief", he watched as Jackson took his water bottle out & guzzled it down, clearly parched.

'_Well he's up now…might as well get this off my chest…'_

Another loud clap of thunder & then the sound of something metal hitting into some trees with a sickening crack had both boys snap their heads towards the sound in unison.

'_While I'm still alive that is' _he shook a few less than pleasant images of death from his head.

"How long you been up?" Jackson's voice cut through Eric's thoughts.

"A few hours, so much for all that junk about rain being soothing huh?" Eric replied as the other boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Jackson snorted.

"Rain _is_ soothing_" _he paused pulling a book from his bag "giant, tropical hurricanes, not so much"

Eric watched as Jackson leaned back against the tent wall & cracked open his book. _'Say something!' _his mind screamed, reminding him of his objective.

Eric sighed & then scooted a little closer, "Hey…can,uh…can we talk for a bit?" he asked worrying his bottom lip

"Bout what?" Jackson replied, eyes still focused on the page, Eric fiddled with his fingers "About, y' know…what went down today."

Jackson lowered his copy of "_The Outsiders" _raising his eyebrow, "I thought that was all settled man"

"Well, yeah, it was, is! Will be, I just…have some stuff I wanna say" Eric stumbled through the sentence, 'smoooooth.' Jackson gave him a curious look before dog earring the page he was on & crossing his arms, "Shoot."

'_Here we go' _Eric crossed his legs as he began "I just wanted to apologize…again, what I did" he paused looking the older boy in the eyes "it was a dick move."

Jackson snorted again "Yeah, yeah it was, but you _already_ apologized & I _already _said it's done, were good man" he began to open his book again, but was stopped by a hand lowering it back down.

"I know that, but I wanted to tell you _why _I did it…" Jackson looked over the boy hovering over him & sighed "Go head"

Eric returned to his sitting position & took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

"Of" Jackson asked shrugging his shoulders, Eric looked down "Just…just everything" a clap of thunder sounded as if to accent his point.

"Being stuck on this island scares me & not knowing if help is coming scares me & not knowing what happened to the others scares me" Eric continued, eyes still on the ground.

"Dude, were all scared, but what reason is that to single somebody out?" Jackson asked, with a small flair of anger his interest now peaked.

"I know, I know, I just…everyone is scared, but they're so…so I don't know, _together!_" Eric gestured with his hands looking up once again to the boy in front of him.

"They're figuring out ways to deal, even Taylor!" Eric let his hands drop beside him, "So, you pulled that stunt to distract yourself, is that what you're telling me?" Jackson stated flatly, Eric nodded "I know it sounds stupid, but it's all I could think of."

"I get it" Jackson spoke after a minute or two, "I get the wanting to distract yourself with stuff that you did back home, it helps, what I _don't _get is why it had to be something so drastic."

Eric shrugged "Go big or go home" he gave a lopsided smile as he attempted the joke, Jackson narrowed his eyes "sorry" Eric replied lowering his head again.

Jackson titled his back a little, rubbing his hand over his face, setting the book down he, he crawled over to Eric's side of then, eyes strained on him as he took a seat next to the dirty blonde.

"Look, I know I'm not _'_Mr. Social_' _but if you were feeling scared or something why didn't you just talk to somebody" Eric scoffed at the idea & snapped his head up to meet other boys eyes.

"Please! As if anyone would listen!" he yelled "Nathan, Melissa & Daley think I'm a total _**load**_, Taylor is constantly stuck in Taylor World & Lex would either gimme an answer I could never understand or, I don't know, hook my brain up to some mind device he's got whipped up!" Eric put a finer down for each person listed.

Jackson gave a short, exasperated laugh at the exaggeration "Yeah, ok & what about me" Eric rolled his eyes & shook his head "Yeah, cuz you were such a big fan of me.

"I woulda listened if you had given me the chance!" Jackson's gaze never faltered, the raging storm outside matching the feelings of the boys inside the tent "if you had put half as much effort into finding someone to confide in as you did stealing the tapes maybe you'd have someone to talk to about shit like that."

Eric swallowed hard looking at the older boy "That's why I'm apologizing _again_, as much as it sucks…I know I was wrong" Eric gave a little 'I cant believe I'm admitting this' smirk "and to be honest I didn't come to you because…because I was scared of you."

Jackson shook his head in frustration "See, that's the kinda crap that makes me not even wanna bother with people" Eric could feel not only the anger rolling off the older boy, but see the disappointment in his eyes., "you don't know me to be scared of me, you just know what you saw on that dumbass tape & the shit you've heard back home."

The two boys finally broke their gaze.

Silence.

Rain.

Silence.

Rain.

"That's not the only reason" Eric stated, softly this time as he once again locked eyes with Jackson, he took in the older boys features, sharp blue yes, strong jaw, soft, full lips, perfect nose.

"I don't know how to say this, but I can't hold it in so I'm just gonna say it, alright?" Eric asked, reassuring himself more than asking Jackson who nodded in silent agreement, "lately…lately I've been having these…feelings and they're just crazy, like _CRAZY, _crazy & that day…that day I was _going _to tell you cuz I couldn't take feeling like _THAT _all day everyday."

Jackson cut in "Eric, what the hell are you getting at" Eric took a deep breath & closed his eyes "I like you…and…and I was scared and jealous and upset, I just, I know this whole conversation isn't making any fucking sense, but I just wanted somebody, _anybody, _to attempt to understand why I pull half the shit I do" Eric opened his eyes as he finished.

Jackson eyed the younger boy, processing the information he had just blurted out, as well as this more vulnerable side of him. _'Great, he's gonna fucking kill me now' _Eric thought to himself '_at least I'll FINALLY be off this damn island'_

Eric flinched as Jackson moved to sit back against the tent "I'm scared to go back home" he spoke, breaking the silence "coming here…coming here was the best decisions I've made so far, even if we are stranded…I don't wanna be here forever, but when I go back home…when I go back I'm not going back to my foster house or to my mom, I'm going to juvi or God know where else."

At this point Eric was paying him full attention, half relieved & half surprised "That's what scares _me _the most, every single day, knowing that when I get away from one prison, I'll be going right back to another, only this time, by myself" Jackson finished sliding down on his back, hands behind his head.

"Not knowing is the one that really takes it's toll on me" Eric spoke still sitting, a little dazed that he was not gushing blood due to his admission "not knowing what day it is, what month…pretty soon what year, not knowing when help is gonna come, _if _it comes" Eric shifted his legs, eventually mocking the other boys position, their bodies inches away from each other "and the fact that were not even trying to think of ways to get outta here…just setting up camp like…like it's fucking _home _or Gilligan's Island."

Jackson chuckled, Eric turned his head to shoot the boy a look "Sorry, I was just thinking of Daley in a cocoanut bra" at that both boys burst into laughter that even the lightning had to compete with as it boomed outside.

Eventually the laughter subsided & silence came over the boys again.

"Look…it's like I said the day we crashed here…were all stuck at the same party" Jackson's bright, blue eyes met Eric's softer ones," if something's wrong, tell someone, don't put them on death row"

Eric sighed "You got it chief, no more Law & Order for me" Jackson smirked, he began to sit up when Eric's warm hand on his arm stopped him "so about me…liking you…you're…you're not pissed?"

Jackson sat back down, "I don't mind, man" Eric smiled a little "just no more displays of affection alright" Eric laughed at that, "Deal…one more thing though" Jackson nodded, "will, uh…will you sleep next me…no funny stuff, I promise, just, since were telling secrets…I always felt safer sleeping next to you when we only had two tents" Eric flushed red at the admission.

Jackson stared at him for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes & resumed his spot on the tent floor, Eric laying next to him, he soon felt the soft, warm digits of another hand in his own, his snapped over to look at Eric, still red & now staring at him, breathing paused.

Jackson gripped the other boys hand reassuringly with a smile that Eric returned with his own relieved one, with his other hand he reached over & flicked off the lantern, casting darkness inside the tent again.

"Y'know, I could always use a pillow chief" Eric whispered next to him, Jackson sighed "Don't start something you can't finish McGorill" Jackson sighed, he felt the smaller boys head on his chest regardless of the warning.

"I won't…at least not tonight" Eric spoke, making himself comfy on their leaders broad chest, Jackson could practically hear the wheels turning in Eric's head.

Eric lie there worn out, worried…& happy.

* * *

><p>SwaggSoMean: *Stands up &amp; claps* Bravo! :3 such a nice, angst filled, one- shot<p>

Eric: Nice my ass…I didn't even get laid

Jackson: *Snaps head around to glare at Eric* You think I'm easy McGorill?

Eric: *Sweating nervously* Uhhh, no, I just…a man has needs y'know *Runs off throwing popcorn*

Jackson: *Chases*

SwaggSoMean: Uhh…you all know what to do, Read & Review PLZZZZZZZZZZZ, lemme know what you wanna see & If you think I should continue or not, much love :D


End file.
